Hypnotic
by Saiyan Kween
Summary: He wants her to stop being stoic for one night. He tries a technique on her. Unfortunately, Roshi never warned him of the consequences... *requested by mrdbznarutofan*


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hi! This is my first time doing K18, ever! It's also my longest oneshot ever! So, I want to give out a big shout out and thank you to " _mrdbznarutofan"_ for this wonderful request. I hope I match your expectations and you're satisfied. Enjoy guys!

By the way: KRILLIN LOVES GRAPE SODA.

* * *

He glanced at his girlfriend of three years, furrowing his eyebrows and blowing one loose strand of hair from his pale face. Since he had given up on fighting after that dreadful day, the most dangerous day of his entire life, he decided to finally grow out his hair. It wasn't like he was naturally bald; that was Roshi. And if anyone knew him, he was absolutely _nothing_ like the old Turtle Hermit.

Krillin gasped as another shopping bag was hurled straight towards him. Even though he halted his training, he still had his reflexes and strength.

His current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend were very different in every aspect. Especially shopping. With Maron, she would stop at every store, spending hours on end in one location, and buy nothing. Though, with Eighteen, she knew exactly where to go and what she needed. Maron loved dresses, six-inch heels and the color pink; Eighteen loved pants, shirts, sneakers, and the color blue. However, one thing they did have in common, was the amount of things they bought. If you thought the blue haired girl was the heavier shopper of the two women, well, you thought wrong.

The former monks' short stature followed his love out of the mall, keeping a steady pace a few feet behind her. He frowned as a couple of young-perverts-in-the-making attempted to flirt with his girl. A grin lit up his face as Eighteen punched them away without saying a word, not even stumbling to change her pace.

"Why did you keep looking at me?" the blond android asked nonchalantly as she and her boyfriend flew away from the marketplace. Krillin, briefly loosing his composure due to his unnecessary panicking, answered, "No reason, babe. Just admiring your beauty." He could've sworn he saw a faint pink blush appear on her cheeks; though, it went as quickly as it came.

"Hmph."

* * *

While the android fixed her stuff in one of 'Kame House's' guest rooms she was staying in, Krillin went over the steps of a new technique he had learned once more. It was called the 'Sleepy Boy' technique. He had learned it from his old master, Roshi, shortly after the Cell Games just for fun, but he modified it so instead of the victim falling asleep, he or she would be in a hypnotic state. The Z-fighter never thought he would actually use it, until today.

Today was the annual party for the Z-fighters that they have had every year in the past three years of peace. The last two years, it had been at either Capsule Corp or at the Sons. Therefore, it was only fair that this year, it was at Kame House.

The monk was tired of his girlfriend being so independent all the time. She wasn't rude or anything, but she was just so...stoic all the damn time. Like Piccolo or Vegeta. But Piccolo smiles _sometimes,_ when he's around Gohan, at least. And Vegeta...well, the Prince has a natural mean mug, but he smirks once in awhile, especially if it's to downtalk Kakarot or something. Eighteen does none of that!

Krillin was going to perform the technique on the woman. It was extremely risky. A risk he was willing to take, if only just to prove that his girlfriend was not a killing machine! She was going to be magnetized to him all throughout the night, and he was going to adore every single moment of it. Until the technique wore off. When it did, on Dende knows what might happen.

.

"Eighteen, honey, can you come here please?"

The monk could already sense the first group of friends on their way to Kame House. Everything was set up for the night; games, food, and the like. He watched his android girlfriend come out of her guest room with a blank look on her face. "What?"

Krillin licked his lips, eyeing her beautiful body. Clad in shorts and a shirt that showed her midriff, Eighteen was showing a lot of skin today. "You know we're having a party today with all of my friends coming, right..?" he trailed off. The blonde raised a finely arched eyebrow, crossing her arms at his tone of voice.

"Yeah. What, you don't want me going around trying to kill them?" Krillin nodded, smiling sheepishly at the fierce glare that was sent his way. "Kind of.."

The android huffed, rolling her narrowed eyes in annoyance. "For your information, I never killed anybody before, baldy." Said man put his hands up in surrender to avoid getting punched. He then frowned at the nickname, about to protest since he was bald no more. "Hey-"

"Oh, apologies. I mean, _shorty._ " she smirked at him tauntingly, as if daring the man to do something. And do something he did. Krillin gave her an equal teasing smirk, and looked in deep into her eyes. He got into the stance; feet shoulder width apart, hands diagonal from each other, palms open.

"You..are...very...sleepy."

With every word, the Z-fighter swayed side to side, carefully making his way closer to her.

"You..are..very..tired."

Eighteen raised an eyebrows as the smirk vanished from her face. Her body felt stiff all of a sudden, and she could not tear her eyes away from her significant others'. _'What's happening to me?'_

His eyes suddenly flashed white, or so it seemed. The android's eyebrow returned to it's normal place, eyes firmly focused on her boyfriend's black ones. Her eyelids began to droop once Krillin began moving his hands again. All coherent thoughts have disappeared, as she has fallen prey to one of the famous hypnotic attacks ever known.

"STOP!"

Eighteen's body shot up like an arrow, stiff and tight. Her icy blue eyes followed her master's every movement as he paced slowly, seemingly teleporting from one place to another. Almost like he was using instant transmission.

"You will do as I say. Correct?" Krillin smirked as his beauty nodded. "When I finish a sentence with 'right honey,' you are to agree with me and smile. You are to be polite the whole night with no exceptions. You will listen to my every command, and we will act like a loving couple. When you feel like the time is right, just do whatever you know I will approve of. Are we clear?" Once more, the android nodded. "Yes master Krillin... you handsome hunk."

Krillin nearly jumped with glee at the compliment. He couldn't believe that the technique actually worked. For the first time, in a long time, the old geezer was finally useful. It felt wonderful to be in charge, for once. Around his friends, he always felt useless, considering the fact that some of his friends were crazy strong Super Saiyans and a Namek. It was an amazing feeling to, finally, have power over someone. _'Huh. Maybe that's why Vegeta's so damn prideful all the time.'_

Within half an hour, all of the gang were scattered around the old Turtle Hermit's small island, reliving memories. Bulma and Chichi were setting up the food while everyone conversed. "Woah, Krillin! You have hair!" Gohan exclaimed in surprise. The gang roared in laughter while the monk rolled his eyes, running his calloused hand through his fully grown hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I wasn't naturally bald, you know. I just kept it well waxed." His comment brought a couple more laughs from his crazy group of friends. The smoke from the fresh food flew in front of Krillin's face. He was pretty sure it smelt wonderful; after all, Chichi was a great cook. Unfortunately, he would never be able to smell the wonderful aroma of that lady's cooking simply because, he has no nose. Being noseless and short really sucks sometimes.

A yell from the ever lecherous Roshi took the former monk out of his world of self pity. It seemed like the two smallest half saiyan hybrids were playing a little _too_ rough in the ocean, splashing loads of sea water onto the old master, drenching him and his dirty magazines. A couple scoldings later, from their mothers, had the kids wrapped in towels, pouting.

"I have someone I would like you all to meet!" Krillin said, gaining the attention of all the members. Confused and curious looks appeared some faces. The formerly bald midget went inside, only to find his girlfriend sitting on the couch, drinking one of his grape soda's. He grunted, mentally reminding himself to buy more later.

"C'mon babe. Let's go meet my friends." He was slightly taken aback at how quick she finished the soda to grab onto his outstretch hand. "Okay." There was no doubt now; the technique really worked!

Leading the android outside, he exclaimed cheerfully, "Guys, this is my girlfriends, Eighteen." Gasps and a yelp from Yamcha escaped the group. Said bandit quickly hid behind an annoyed Namekian, in fear of getting a fist through his stomach again. Literally. Although, he must have forgotten that this wasn't the same android.

Antennae twitching and all, Piccolo growled, "Move, fool!" The scream from Yamcha as he flew behind Tienshinhan made the former Demon King smirk. Tienshinhan shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Um Krillin...are you sure she's not...still evil?" the small Chiaotzu asked timidly, gulping audibly. The man waved his friend's off, crossing his arms.

"You guys really think I'd bring an evil person around you all?" the blank looks, with some nods, from the members of the Z-team made him sweat drop. _'Well, then..'_

"Chill out! She's a good guy now. Right babe?" to everyone's surprise (Piccolo included!), their old foe blushed, nodding in agreement.

Eventually, Gohan was the first to go talk with the android, everyone else following his example soon after. Thankfully, the Prince of Bulma's pain was not there. He was most likely training. The two smaller brats climbed up both Krillin and Eighteen's shoulder's yanking their hair, claiming that they were examining the differences in their hair textures. He almost snorted at the thought. Warily, Krillin glanced at his girlfriend's expression, fearing the worst. Instead, much to his astonishment, the blond was conversing with the boys talking about things _he_ didn't even know!

"The food is ready!" the Son matriarch yelling, fixing the final plate. Everyone took off like bulls to get their food, as if Goku was going to rise from the dead and steal their food. It wasn't impossible; Goku is completely unpredictable.

"Say, weren't you trying to kill my Goku about three years ago?" A forever curious Chichi asked, her best friend adding on, "Yeah! What was up with that?" However, Bulma already knew the answer, though she wanted to hear it from the android's mouth. The blond frowned, though answered without hesitation.

"I was programmed by Gero to kill Son Goku, but ever since he died, my brother and I have decided to...abort that mission. I deeply apologize for trying to kill your husband, Chichi." Jaw slacked, the women continued eating their food, but not without Chichi accepting the apology.

Krillin frowned.

The so-called apology wasn't fully sincere. There was a taunting, mocking tone in the way she said it that made him realize that there is still some Eighteen in there. Nobody else probably noticed it because of their shock of the apology, but he has been around the female long enough to know. He bit his fingernails fearfully. What if the technique wore off during the party? How would he explain? He would be the laughing stock of the gang for decades!

He moaned softly, eating his food with gusto. Someone might have mistook for a groan of bliss at the delicious _Tempura, Tonkatsu, or Himono_ that he was eating. In reality, he was moaning at the thought of being 'joke of the year' in the group. He groaned slightly louder when he heard a 'SPLAT' right beside him.

A few feet away were Trunks and Goten, whom were arguing over food, much like their father's used to. In a hurry to get the last rice dumpling, the Goku doppleganger knocked over one of his companions' plates with such strength, it flew in the couple's general direction, and splattered onto Eighteen's shirt. Her favorite shirt.

Casting another glance at his girl, Krillin was quite scared when she smiled and accepted Bulma's help to get cleaned up, swiftly narrowing her eyes at him. Meanwhile, Chichi was yelling and scolding her youngest son and his best friend about table manners. Some things never change.

Suddenly, Yamcha sat next to his friend, smiling widely. "Man, Krillin. I didn't know you had it in you! What did you do to make her act like that? Did you give her some good di-"

"YAMCHA!" the bandit was interrupted by an enraged Chichi as he was now experiencing her wrath. The woman hit him with her chopsticks repeatedly, all the while yelling about nonsense. A few members chuckles at the seen, but not too loud, in fear of facing the widow's wrath next.

"Uh, Piccolo? What was he talking about? What did Krillin give to her?" the fourteen year old Gohan whispered to his mentor. A purple blush spread to the Namekian's cheeks as the once-bald man in question, Krillin, spit out soda, choking. Damn. That was his last grape one too.

The other members of the group just shook their heads, telling Gohan to "don't worry about it." Sadly, that only made Gohan even more confused. A red faced Chichi emerged from the dust pile, wiping her hands, not even casting a glance back at an unconscious Yamcha. "Gohan, Goten, we're going home."

The eldest nodded obediently, finishing his remaining plates. Goten, unlike his brother, let out a whine. The Z-fighters sympathized with him.

"Bye guys, thanks for having us!" Gohan and his family waved, taking off on Nimbus. The remaining ones waved back, yelling their goodbye's.

Soon after the Sons departure, Eighteen and Bulma came out of the pink house, the former clad in a new shirt. Trunks, now bored without his only best friend, asked his mother to take him home. She agreed, albeit reluctantly. In a puff of smoke and a chorus of farewell's, the Briefs were gone within seconds.

The fighters had a good time together, and they made sure to tell Krillin that they enjoyed the party. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha, who now sported a big ole red bump on his head, took off, leaving the couple and Roshi alone. Eighteen glared at her boyfriend before retreating inside. Krillin feared what would happen when he stepped foot in the house.

"It's wearing off." Roshi's ancient voice startled the man out of his thoughts. The elder's glasses shone under the moonlight as he went back to reading his dirty magazines on his beach chair. Krillin was frightened. Roshi knew? _'Well of course, he taught me the technique! Stupid Krillin...'_

He sighed, hesitantly walking inside Kame House. He shivered, feeling the android's dark glare on him. He chuckled nervously, trying to ease the tension, though it didn't work.

"Hey Eighteen-"

"Don't "hey Eighteen" me! I can't believe you would hypnotize me and try and make me your slave." she crossed her slender arms in hurt and anger. "You could've just asked me instead of tricking me into a technique. I was aware the whole time, but I didn't have control over my body. I don't know what type of technique that was but..." Her icy eyes narrowed as she turned her head. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore.."

Krillin frowned. This was _not_ good. Roshi never said anything about the victim being aware. "Aw, Eighteen. You don't mean that..."

"Yes I do! You say those people are your friends. If they are as great and kind as you say you are, why do you not believe that they won't accept me?" The fighter's frowned deepened. He really hadn't thought of that.

"I'm sorry honey...but I just didn't want you to be so independent like you usually are tonight. I'm sorry! I love you and all, but I.." Krillin continued going on and on, not knowing that he lost the female at the 'three famous words'. He loved her? The blond beauty softened up her glare, looking at him and effectively interrupting his speech. "I'm not changing for anyone, Krillin. If they can't accept me, so be it. Last time I checked, I was in a relationship with you, not them." she smirked when she saw his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

"Y-you mean..you're not breaking up with me?" Krillin stuttered, truly surprised. She shook her head no, leaning down to him. He flashed her the biggest grin he could muster, requesting one more action. "Kiss me."

She let out a small smile. "Gladly." They interlocked their lips, mouths moving in sync with one another. He held her waist while she ran her fingers through his black hair. Due to not having a nose, Krillin's face began to turn blue since Eighteen wouldn't let go. When she finally did, he was panting, swallowing large gulps of air.

"By the way, I love you too." with that, she walked away to her guest room, about to get ready for bed.

All the while, the forever lecherous old man was quickly snapping pictures of Eighteen's subtle cleavage through her new shirt, and the swaying of her tight ass as she walked up the stairs. He grinned, chuckling lowly.

"I'll be adding these to my collection later..."


End file.
